duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack
! デッキ パック |Translation= |Gallery= DMX-23 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmx23 |Release= July 9th, 2016 |Next= DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack |Previous= DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack |Block= Revolution Final }} Mystery Teach: Deck Level MAX Pack is the 23rd DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 60 cards. **There are 10 cards in each pack each being a fixed content pack. ***The Super Rare is put into the top of the pack and there are always 4 types of cards in each pack that are duplicated. *The set is sold in a Pre-sale at the WHF(World Hobby Fair) on the 25th-26th June, 2016. *A box will contain all 10 strategy variants. Contents Pack 1: Katta's Ultra Fast Break Revolution Change *1x (1/60) Dairyugan, Turbulent Colonel *2x (2/60) Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *1x (3/60) Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *2x (4/60) Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *2x (5/60) Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *2x (6/60) Mendelssohn This pack focuses on Fire and Nature Dragons. The speed attackers Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man and Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon are to help Dairyugan, Turbulent Colonel to come out easier and then be discarded for continuous attacks. Mendelssohn and Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon are for mana acceleration to bring Dragons out quicker. Pack 2: Katta's Cost Reduction Fattie Dragon *1x (7/60) Mega Dragnai Dragon *1x (8/60) Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *2x (9/60) Cocco Dogiracchi *2x (10/60) Bazagazeal Dragon *2x (11/60) Cocco Lupia *2x (12/60) Eco Aini Like the pack above, this one is also focused on fattie Dragons, but this one goes for Fire Bird cost reduction rather than mana acceleration. Mega Dragnai Dragon is a great counter against Dragheart Fortresses and D2 Fields and Bazagazeal Dragon is a good untap removal and Revolution Change material. Pack 3: Lucifer's Time Stop Revolution Change *1x (13/60) Colorful Bell, Great Sound *2x (14/60) Rafululu, Sound Faerie *2x (15/60) DNA Spark *1x (16/60) Ragnarok, the Clock *2x (17/60) Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *2x (18/60) North Grande, Blue Divine Dragon This pack focuses on Light and Water Revolution Change strategies. Colorful Bell, Great Sound and Rafululu, Sound Faerie feature quick although limited removal resistance and spell lockdown effects. As such, it would be advisable mixing this pack with DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop and Team Doremi cards from DMR-21. DNA Spark and Ragnarok, the Clock reprints were also welcomed. Pack 4: Lucifer's Soul Creature Chain *1x (19/60) Mahozun, Priest Dragon Elemental *2x (20/60) Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *2x (21/60) Houma, Guide Dragon Elemental *2x (22/60) Angel Feather *2x (23/60) Dante, Future Ball *1x (24/60) Dragon's Sign Compared to previous Light Revolutionaries that focused on creature spam, this pack rather focuses on spell spam. Dragon's Sign is to be used to bring out the pack's trumps Mahozun, Priest Dragon Elemental and Houma, Guide Dragon Elemental quicker. Although some of the pack's cards are reprints of DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization, Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental and Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental would be nice additions as they have good synergy with Generarose. Pack 5: Leo's Mana Acceleration Revolution Change *1x (25/60) Henza, Mfalme Kijana *2x (26/60) Mia Nbaba, Nbibi *1x (27/60) Toby Gongon, the Guardian Spirit Fairy *2x (28/60) Skysword, the Savage Vizier *2x (29/60) Bronze-Arm Tribe *2x (30/60) Rainbow Gate This pack is focused on Light and Nature mana acceleration and shield addition. Mia Nbaba, Nbibi and Skysword, the Savage Vizier are good shield increasers, the former helping Henza, Mfalme Kijana come out quicker via Revolution Change. Henza's effect is reminiscent to True Escape, although it gives it to all of the owner's creatures. Rainbow Gate's reprint was welcomed and overall the pack's strategy would work well with Team Damama creatures. Pack 6: Leo's Heaven's Gate Blockers *1x (31/60) Polaris, Goldkind *2x (32/60) Truename Baulion *2x (33/60) Konchi, Foxkind *2x (34/60) Heaven's Gate *1x (35/60) Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x (36/60) Geo Bronze Magic This pack focuses on Heaven's Gate Blockers strategies, although this is Light and Nature focused rather than Light and Water. Geo Bronze Magic and Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian are card draw necessary for Heaven's Gate tactics. Although the deck's very concept is spamming fatty blockers, it would be interesting adapting Revolution Change creatures to it. Pack 7: Basara's Graveyard use D2 Field *1x (37/60) Vines, D2V *2x (38/60) Bone Dance Charger *2x (39/60) Fidas, Forbidden V *1x (40/60) Overkill Graveyard *2x (41/60) Chikichiki JET Circuit *2x (42/60) Ottakara Atakara This pack focuses on Darkness and Fire D2 Fields. Fidas, Forbidden V is strong graveyard supply and D2 Field support and it would work well in combination with Vines, D2V's removal effects. If this is the main strategy, then one could combine the D2 Fields with Darkness and Fire Master Initials. Because of the graveyard strategies, it could also be combined with Kojiro's Devil Revival Strategy pack. Pack 8: Basara's Forbidden! Fast Unseal *1x (43/60) Forbidden Shadow ~Dokindam Soul~ *2x (44/60) Dekaruba, Forbidden V *1x (45/60) Liberation of the End *2x (46/60) Trooper, Forbidden U *2x (47/60) Talbot, Sonic *2x (48/60) The Red, Lightning Sonic This pack focuses on Fire Seal strategies. The trump card Forbidden Shadow ~Dokindam Soul~ is easier to unseal than previous Dokindams and features a pretty strong fixed seal removal. Dekaruba, Forbidden V is a strong support for its unsealing. It would be recommended to add more Invader Commands to hasten the unsealing, as well as Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ as an even stronger finisher. Pack 9: Number 2's D2 Field MOTORS *1x (49/60) Wonder Warp, D2W *2x (50/60) Wonder Tune MOTORS *2x (51/60) Aqua Surfer *1x (52/60) Aqua Naruto Surfer *2x (53/60) Mypad, Start Dash *2x (54/60) Energy Stream Basara's friend Number 2 is using "bikes" as well, although they are from the Water Civilization rather than Fire Civilization. The new D2 Field Wonder Tune MOTORS features strong removal resistance and graveyard supply. Wonder Warp, D2W has graveyard recycle and draw as well. Although the other Water cards are basic, one is to expect that in future expansions this pack's trump cards might get more support. Pack 10: Kojiro's Devil's Revival Strategy *1x (55/60) Shivalark, Judge of Revival *2x (56/60) Deathmorry, Gate Watcher of Hell *2x (57/60) Zabi Barrel, Western Doll *1x (58/60) Death Gate, Gate of Hell *2x (59/60) Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *2x (60/60) BloodRayne, Start Dash This Darkness pack is focused on destruction and reanimation. The main strategy is to bring out small creatures to remove the opponent's resources and sacrifice your own field as well. Then later on the game Shivalark, Judge of Revival can bring them back. As such, it is advisable adding some cards from Basara's Graveyard use D2 Field pack such as Ottakara Atakara and Bone Dance Charger. Although the reprints are all basic Darkness cards, new players will be happy to use them for deck building. Gallery Trivia *This is the first set in the game where it is possible to encounter 2 of the same card in a pack excluding alternate versions. Category:Fixed Content Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:OCG Category:OCG Only